Through Time
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: To escape from the future. To prevent that future from ever happening. They traveled through time.
1. Into The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is the rightful owner.**

 **Author's Note** : This is my first try on making a One Piece fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Into The Past.**

The sky was smoking black.

The sea was bloody red.

It was a despairing scene of hell.

It was finally over.

The long lasting war finally came to an end.

It was the resistance's victory.

They finished what their predecessors unable to finish.

They overcame what those before them unable to overcome.

They won against the devils.

And it was a meaningless victory.

The world was left in ruins.

The resistance was down to their last three.

Among the ruins were the smoldering corpses of their fallen comrades, the countless unrecognizable bodies that fallen victim to the madness.

No words could truly describe the horror that they went through to reach this point.

The war took their everything. Their childhood, their family, their comrades, and their dreams.

It just the three of them now that were left standing in a dark world with nothing to offer anymore. Not adventure. Not hope. Not even life or future.

Their struggles in the war against the devils to avenge their fallen comrades all seemed to be meaningless now.

All the battles that they fought in order to survive… All the scars that they obtained… All the blood that they shed…

To what end?

What was it that they were fighting for?

It just wasn't worth it in the end.

They fought for what they thought was right.

They fought to create a better future for those who will come after them.

They fought so that the next generation would never undergo what they went through.

They never fought to create an end to the world.

They never expected the war with the devils will go on for so long that it became the catalysis for the apocalypse that brought death to all kind of living beings, leaving only the three of them alive.

A young man in his early twenties stood silently on the wasteland. His short raven-colored hair blowing messily in the wind. His charcoal eyes sharply taking in his surrounding.

Monkey D. Ace.

Leader of the resistance.

Standing on his left was another young man in his early twenties with spiky similar colored hair and grey eyes with dark bags under them while on his right stood a young woman about the same age as them with short messy red hair and red colored eyes with no eyebrows.

Trafalgar D. Water Corazon and Eustass Emma.

The resistance's two main generals.

His brother and sister in everything but blood.

"So, this is it." Ace smiled warmly to his brother and sister.

"What are we going to do now?" Corazon asked quietly.

"We are going to stay together, right?" Emma asked desperately.

Ace shook his head. "No, there is nothing left for us here."

All three of them stood in silence again for a few seconds.

"The will of D burn through the passage of time and space. Let our name be heard and we shall create a storm once more." Ace said in recertifying manners. Then, he started writing on the charred ground with symbols that the other two didn't understand while muttering in another language.

"What? What are you doing, Ace?"

But the young man just ignored her, choosing to focus on what he was doing until it was finished. When he finished whatever that he was doing, he turned to his brother and sister and embraced both of them.

"Thank you for everything. I love you both more than anyone else. I trust you both more than anyone else. So, I will entrust the past, the present, and the future of everyone and the world to the both of you too."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Corazon asked warily.

Ace just smiled. "This is a second chance at life in a new place and time for the both of you."

"Then, you come too. We will continue together. The three of us. There is no meaning to a second chance if it is not the three of us there." Corazon said tiredly.

Ace shook his head again. "No. I am sorry but I won't be able to come."

"WHY?! YOU DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE TOO, ACE!" Emma outburst.

A few seconds after her outburst, Ace's hair started to turn into the color of white and he started to look older by the second. They understood immediately without a word. Whatever Ace was doing took a toll on his life. Even though he was a D, he won't be able to make it.

Every technique had a consequence.

The greater the technique was, the greater the consequence was.

Ace was going to sacrifice his own life to ensure a new life for Corazon and Emma.

"I am always with you. We are a family, always and forever." Ace said with a soft smile.

Family is home.

A place where you can return to.

Home is where the heart is.

"You are always like this! So childish! So reckless! So Selfish! I hate you!" Emma shouted with a sob.

"Yeah, I love you too, Emma." Ace said while tightening his embrace.

"I hope we all will meet again in the next life."

"Stupid! Of course, we will!"

"But what about our promise?" Corazon asked heartily

" _My dad once told me that the sky wasn't always black and the ocean wasn't always red. Both of them were once the color of blue. He said that he was once the freest man in that ocean."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Then, one day, let's return it to how it once was. Let's go and see the blue ocean together. The three of us can become the freest people too."_

" _It is a promise then."_

"Sorry, Cora, Emma. It seems that I won't be able to fulfill that promise we made. Both of you, please see the blue ocean for me too."

Corazon and Emma's body started to glow white.

"This is a farewell, then. I don't know where it will take you but it will surely be a better place and time than here and now."

"We love you. We do."

"I do love you both too."

Unspeakable tears.

They were warriors. Warriors didn't cry.

Ace smiled one last time and let go.

And in a flash moment, Corazon remembered what his father once said to him.

" _There is no such thing as despair in this world. A merciful hand will always reach out."_

Then, Corazon and Emma disappeared without a trace.

The last man standing on earth fell to the ground.

His body was lifeless.

Monkey D. Ace, the leader and last of the resistance, was dead.

Trafalgar D. Water Corazon and Eustass Emma, the resistance's two main generals, traveled back to an unknown place and an unknown time for a new adventure, hope, life, and dream.

Unknowingly followed by the last one of the devils.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Thank you for reading this story and see you in the next chapter.


	2. In Appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is the rightful owner.**

 **Author's Note** : Hello, readers! I am really sorry for the wait but the second chapter has finally arrived here! I hope you will enjoy reading it. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: In Appearance.**

The feeling of a rushing wind.

He was still half conscious when he realized he was falling.

He strangely felt nothing but calmness.

Below him was a vast blue ocean.

A vast blue ocean.

Not red, but blue.

Just like what that man once told him.

Beautiful.

' _This is just a dream…'_ He thought sleepily.

' _A beautiful dream…'_

' _I wish it will last forever…'_

A booming voice assaulted his ears out of a sudden.

"AIM ALL CANNONS AT THE FIRST PROP! OBLITERATE STRAW HAT LUFFY IMMEDIATELLY!"

He was wide awake then.

Below him was a vast ocean with many warships surrounding a prop.

People were fighting.

On that chaotic scenery with so many people, the one that immediately caught his attention was a guy lying unmoving on the ground, just panting and looking tired all over, with so many wounds on his body.

"… Ace?" Cora whispered in a hopeful voice.

He landed silently infront of the guy, the many cannons of the warships didn't even bother him in the slightest or any of the people fighting for that matter, he didn't even bother to glance on anyone except the guy wearing a straw hat, his attention was solely focused on that guy.

Yet, he immediately became the focus of everyone around.

"Who is that?"

"A friend?"

"An enemy?"

"He just suddenly fell from the sky!"

"Isn't he one of those new rookie pirates?"

"Another one of those filthy pirates?!"

"The man with a bounty of two hundred million Beri!"

"The captain of the Heart Pirates!"

"Surgeon of Death! Trafalgar Law!"

"Why is he here?!"

"Are they in alliance or something?!"

"OBLITERATE HIM ALONG WITH STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

He didn't bother to correct them, people did always say that he looked just like his father in the past.

"FIRING AT STRAW HAT LUFFY AND TRAFALGAR LAW IN THE FIRST PROP IN FIVE SECONDS!"

A commotion. So many people shouting their voice over one another. The loudest one was telling them to jump into the ocean.

"IN FOUR SECONDS!"

It all didn't matter. Those loud voices were distant to him. He towered over the straw hat guy and they starred into one another eyes. Looking. Searching.

"THREE!"

He closed his eyes in defeat and turned his head upwards. No, this person wasn't Ace. He wasn't Cora's brother in everything but blood. Just like him and his father, Ace and his father also looked similar to each other.

"TWO!"

He opened his eyes and gazed into the sky.

His mouth opened a little.

The sky was blue.

Not black, but blue.

The sight was just so mesmerizing to him that it left him speechless.

And he finally realized that he truly wasn't in the same place and time anymore.

He fully acknowledged that everything were real. He wasn't dreaming.

Ace was really gone. The person infront of him was Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's father.

He had gone back in time.

Had he gone back in time alone? Where should he go now? What should he do? What about Emma? Did she make it here too? She was nowhere in sight. Were they separated? Where was his sister in everything but blood right now?

"ONE!"

Hands appeared around Monkey D. Luffy and started to toss him into the ocean below. A few people were also starting to jump into the ocean. His friends, he presumed.

Following the pirates, he jumped into the ocean. He didn't care that people were calling them mad. In a cool, calm, and collected manner, he touched the surface of the ocean with his hands and whispered two words.

"FIRE!"

"Ice Age."

Time itself seemed to stop.

All the fired cannonballs froze midair.

Everything and everyone except him were frozen into a solid ice in an instant.

He turned the buzzing battlefield into a silent land of ice with two simple words.

Corazon finally took a look around him. No sight of Emma to be found in the slightest.

He sighed and unfroze the captain of the Straw hat Pirates. Before the other could even open his mouth to speak, Corazon beat him to it.

"Which ones are your friends and which one is your ship? I will unfroze them and help you guys leave this place before more troubles arrive."

Still tired over his fight with Rob Lucci, Luffy could only rely on this guy to help him and his friends get out from here.

Corazon worked very fast and managed to unfroze them all.

They were still furiously whispering to each other about him when they gathered on the unfrozen Going Merry.

"Who is he?"

"Why is this guy helping us?"

"Isn't he a bit suspicious?"

"That was clearly Aokiji's ability! How could he use it?"

"It is impossible for two same devil fruits to exist."

Luffy was strangely quiet throughout the whispers. Then, he finally spoke, "Hey, you, what's your name?"

"It is rude to ask for someone name without telling yours first."

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! The man who is going to become the pirate king!"

"Don't give your name so easily, stupid!" Nami bonked him on the head.

"It hurts!"

Corazon's mouth twitched upwards a bit, amused by their antics.

"My name is Trafalgar D. Water Corazon. Just called me Cora."

"Alright, now get us out from here, Cora." Luffy said with a grin.

"You are just like him. Don't order me around. Room."

A blue doom appeared around them.

"Shamble."

The Going Merry along with it is passengers vanished from Enies Lobby, leaving a certain admiral who was still in quite a shock from seeing his own ability used by another person to deal with the mess.

* * *

A few days later, a certain surgeon inside a yellow submarine finally got his hands on the latest newspaper.

His eyes immediately widened in disbelief and confusion were shown as plain as a day when he read it.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : How could Corazon use both of Aokiji's ability and Law's ability? Where could Emma be? What is she doing now? What about the devil? Where is it? What is it doing now? Try to guess, readers! Also, please don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Thank you for reading this story and see you in the next chapter.

 **Guest: Hello, dear guest! Thank you for your review and compliment. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
